


Natasha's Growth

by ExpoundandExpand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: BBW, Fat fetish, Gen, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Huge belly, Stuffing, Weight Gain, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpoundandExpand/pseuds/ExpoundandExpand
Summary: After the defeat of Fomortiis, the Demon King, Natasha finds herself back in Grado, miserable from experiencing the horrors of war. She decides to change her life by journeying to the mountain village of Caer Pelyn, where she confronts her emotional baggage, rekindles old friendships, and finds unexpected solace in food. Slowly, she begins to regain happiness... and weight.Lotsof weight.
Kudos: 13





	Natasha's Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with another story! For those who have been following my work, this story is a little different from what I usually write. 
> 
> This story focuses on the weight gain of Natasha, a character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones who deserves _way_ more attention. 
> 
> Though considering how fun this was to write, I will definitely make more of this content in the future!
> 
> This story is actually a collaboration between myself and jukq17, a good friend and an absolutely amazing writer! We are both huge fans of this character, and upon discussing her inclusion in Fire Emblem Heroes, we were stuck with inspiration to write this story together!
> 
> You can find jukq17 on Twitter: https://twitter.com/jukq17
> 
> And you can find them on DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/jukq17
> 
> Please consider giving them a follow on both of those sites! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as well: https://twitter.com/ExpandExp
> 
> That's all for now! Hope you all enjoy the story!

The reconstruction of Grado had been difficult for Natasha. The beautiful blonde cleric had done her best to aid those who lost loved ones in the war, their harrowing tales of hardship never ceasing to strain her already fractured heart. Even so, she continued to help others, doing so with the poise and adroitness of one well versed in such tragedies.

The unfortunate truth was, however, that Natasha herself was extremely experienced in matters such as these.

After bearing witness to her master’s dying words of Grado’s planned attack on the rest of the world, Natasha fled her homeland. She was blessed enough to happen upon Princess Eirika of Renais and enlist in her army, regardless of her traumatic journey to get there.

But the rest of her story was no better.

The sheer brutality and mutilation on display in battle devastated her. She was accustomed to healing those around her - she had been doing so for years before then - but some of the things she saw when stationed in the infirmary or deployed onto the battlefield frightened her. She had many sleepless nights wondering if she made the right choices, said the right things. It was torturous.

She had been secretly hoping that once the war was over the suffering would end, but that did not come to pass. Even after all of her struggles, she seemed destined to bear the sacrificial burden of a healer.

And even now, three years after the Demon King’s defeat, Natasha felt… empty. She had always been a humble and selfless individual, insisting that Grado’s restoration was far more significant than her own life or safety, but the mental pressures she had endured proved too much for this altruistic notion.

She seemed hollow as she went about her day to day duties as one of the nation’s highest ranking clerics. While she still dispensed sage advice and allayed the fears of her fellow citizens, she did so with less fervor than she had just a few years prior.

And she knew it, too.

Natasha awoke one morning (it didn’t matter which; they were all the same anyway) and caught a glimpse at herself in her mirror. She wasn’t in the least surprised at how frail she had become. Standing there in her undergarments, she could see the outlines of her ribs and the heavy bags under her eyes.

Sighing as her mind was flooded with the recognition of how much she was overworking herself, Natasha realized that she needed a change. Things couldn’t stay as they were, performing her obligations like one of the many monsters she had slain long ago, vacant in almost every way. _Something_ had to change.

She wasn’t going to abandon all of these people she swore to protect with her life, however. She made a vow that as soon as she was better, as soon as she could properly help those she served and loved, she would return.

***

Hiking up through the mountains was very hard for Natasha. Her fairly low constitution coupled with her fairly new frailty meant that the thin mountain air was significantly affecting her breathing.

“ _Huff, huff_ …”

Practically gasping for air and absolutely exhausted from her travel, Natasha decided to rest. She was nearly to her destination, but she couldn’t will herself to continue any farther.

 _Maybe this was a horrid idea after all… the people need me, and I’m not so important as to waste this time on myself_ … she agonized, her typical humbleness manifesting as self-loathing.

“...Excuse me, Miss? Are you… alright?” a voice echoed from a fair distance away, the dulcet, calm tone familiar to the white-clad cleric.

“S-Saleh? Is that you?” Natasha asked nervously; she most certainly was not mentally prepared to meet anyone just yet.

“Hm? Could it be… Natasha? What has brought you to Caer Pelyn?” Saleh replied, hastening his approach to meet his old friend.

“Well, I… I came here in search of spiritual guidance,” Natasha responded plainly.

“I had not thought someone of your station and import would need such guidance. However, I would be more than happy to offer you any wisdom one such as I could provide,” came the warm and steady answer from Saleh. Natasha managed a weak smile at this response.

“Thank you very much.”

***

“Oh wow, is that you, Natasha? It’s been a while! How’ve you been!?”

“I’ve been just fine, Ewan. You’re looking healthy, though. That’s good. You’ve grown since I last saw you as well,” Natasha noted, a graceful smile adorning her bony jawline.

The inside of Saleh’s humble little abode was nice. It had a very homely feel to it, with a small and utilitarian kitchen area and its somewhat bleak, off-white walls. Natasha sat on one of the few seats in the cottage, watching as the ginger-haired teen vied for her attention in the middle of the living area.

“Yup! Aaannnd, I’ve gotten really really good with my magic! Wanna see?” Ewan chirped, clearly excited at his supposed increased prowess.

“Yes, but maybe in just a little while? I’ve just arrived, and I’d like to rest a bit first,” Natasha responded weakly. It was just like Ewan to ask though. That child had always been so enthusiastic and driven - almost too much, if you asked most people. The fledgling mage still had his signature scruffy head of scarlet hair every bit as vibrant and loud as he was, though he stood remarkably taller than during the War of the Stones. It made Natasha happy to see a youth with so much potential grow up in a peaceful, accommodating environment.

“Sure, no problem! _Gasp_ , wait a sec! I’ll go grab Myrrh! She’ll be thrilled to have another girl to talk to! Plus it’s been so long since she’s seen you!”

Natasha looked over at Saleh, who stood with his back against a nearby wall, with a curious expression, one of her golden eyebrows cocked. After waiting for Ewan to scramble off into another room, Saleh explained.

“Unfortunately, my grandmother Dara has passed on. I’ve assumed her responsibilities as Chief Elder,” he calmly elucidated.

“O-oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t kno-”

“There is no need for apologies, Natasha,” Saleh interrupted with a gentle smile. “We’ve overcome hardship before; this was no exception.”

Moving to sit down next to the cleric, Saleh continued.

“We have been living together comfortably. Ewan and I study magic together, and the Great Dragon has also become a part of our little family.”

Natasha simply looked at Saleh with a complicated mixture of melancholy, jealousy, and longing.

“That’s wonderful, Saleh. I’m happy that you have been able to carve out a small corner of the world to live in happily,” she stated, her smile not reaching her eyes.

“Natasha… have you ever heard of Valega?” the grey-haired sage inquired.

“No, I have not.”

“It is a meditation technique that I practice. I find that it helps me focus on the natural: that which is fundamental to the world. You mustn’t focus on things you cannot change, Natasha. The future is ours to mold, and we can do so together.” Saleh looked directly into the blonde woman’s eyes, their enveloped sadness plainly evident.

“Y-you are correct, Saleh,” Natasha started, her voice breaking somewhat. “However, I just don’t know wh-what to do… it feels as though my time in the land of the living is all fruitless; I try my hardest to help others, but sometimes I wonder what the point of it all is…”

“Natasha. I saw firsthand how hard you fought to save your homeland. It was a vigor nigh unmatched by any other member of our army. I will do all that I can to rekindle that fire and help you. Please, stay with the three of us for as long as you need - be that days, weeks, or months - and we will help each other learn and grow… together.”

Natasha’s eyes began to mist, the kindness and consideration of her friend touching her. It was then that all of the repressed emotions she had been holding onto, all of the trauma and disaster she had undergone, all of the lasting pain and suffering she faced… simply flowed out of her. She turned to Saleh, placed her head on his chest, and wept.

***

“Um, Miss Natasha?” a high pitched, soft voice trailed into the brisk night air.

“Oh, hello Myrrh. How are you?” Natasha offered, her trademark weak smile shining through the darkness.

It had been nearly a week since Natasha had come to live in Caer Pelyn with Saleh, Ewan, and Myrrh, and she had finally begun to feel at home. The chilly mountain nights were starting to become more tolerable, the thinness of the air was less stifling, and she had reconnected with those she hadn’t realized she missed so dearly.

“I’m alright. I made you this,” came the short, curt statement from the small manakete.

Looking in her small living companion’s hands, Natasha was greeted with a rather crude attempt at some kind of cake, if she had to guess. The edges were droopy, a clear indication that the cake’s structural integrity was compromised by its baker’s inexperience. It also had an odd, greyish color to it, which slightly alarmed Natasha. Regardless of how subpar it looked, though, the idea that one typically so shy and withdrawn as Myrrh would go out of her way to make an entire cake for her? That gave Natasha one of the first genuine smiles she’d had in a long time.

“It looks lovely, Myrrh. Would you like to share it with me?” Natasha asked, still somewhat reeling from the gift.

“No thank you. I’d rather you eat it,” the little girl answered, her childlike naïveté informing the idea that a woman who barely looked to be 90 pounds soaking wet could eat an entire cake by herself.

Contrary to all expectations, however, Natasha eagerly responded.

“Sure. I can’t have all of your hard work go to waste,” the blonde woman posited, taking the plate from Myrrh’s hands and beginning to eat.

Myrrh looked on with intense interest as the usually kind, serene cleric she looked up to gobbled down two slices of her not insignificantly sized cake with gusto. It seemed so… unlike her.

After shoveling an honestly alarming amount of food into her tiny and tight stomach, Natasha let out a small burp, a look of contentment that Myrrh had never seen appearing on her pretty face.

“Did you like it?” she queried, cautiously optimistic.

“I did. Myrrh, this was such a kind gesture. I know I’ve been quite dour since I arrived, so I greatly appreciate your efforts to cheer me up. Would you like to sit and meditate with me, maybe?”

Myrrh smiled.

“Yes.”

As they sat in silence, Myrrh tried to empty her mind of everything, just as she knew Saleh did whenever he practiced Valega, but it was no use. Her mind was too busy thinking of how happy her cake had made Natasha. She always seemed so sad and lonely, Myrrh noticed. The young manakete was no stranger to such emotions, but living with Saleh and Ewan had somewhat curbed her own negativity and seclusion, and she didn’t want anyone else to feel the way she had for so long.

 _Miss Natasha seemed to really like that cake… maybe I could make her another one_ …?

***

Very early in the morning, when the sun sprayed muted orange rays across the mountainous horizon, Natasha found herself sitting and admiring the painted sky. She rested with hands lightly planted on the ground so she could feel the grass tickle her palms and brush the back of her hands whenever a brisk breeze picked up. With the resplendence of a fresh day greeting her, she felt that it was impossible to not smile. It was not long ago that Natasha had settled down in Caer Pelyn, yet she had already begun to notice the effects of this new environment on her recuperating mental health. She recalled that on her first day there, it was difficult to even put on a happy face, a face that she had seemingly forgotten how to make ever since the war’s end. Now, she would rise at dawn every day just to see the sun rise, gradually tapping into the meditative state that Saleh had encouraged. Doing so had given her hope to continue and rebuild the broken pieces of her life, a hope which was made stronger by the faces of Saleh, Ewan and Myrrh. Caer Pelyn was a cure, but not the kind that would sew Natasha’s wounds shut within a day, a week, or even a month. Every now and then, she still had anxious thoughts slip into her mind and overtake the calm flow of Valega. This was simply something Natasha would have to accept, that the healing process was not an immediate one. 

A rustling came from behind Natasha, a pair of thick brown boots accompanying the sound as it neared her side. 

“Would you mind if I join you?” A familiarly soft voice requested. 

Natasha’s gaze traveled up a green robe flapping in the wind and then met the face of Saleh, whose dark, ruminative eyes appeared softer than usual. She could never quite grasp what the man was really like. His impressive acumen and insights denoted that he never ceased from deep thought. Though, perhaps he could not be thinking at all, for he seemed to possess a silent sense of fulfillment as if he had fulfilled his purpose through Valega. 

Natasha patted the grass to her side, silently receiving Saleh, who carefully lowered himself to her level. The two exchanged no further words until Natasha locked eyes with Saleh.

“Good morning,” she quietly greeted, brushing aside a few golden locks of hair that had been deposited across her eyes by the wind. Saleh moved his attention from the distant mountains to Natasha and squinted at her. Even though Saleh gave little in terms of a verbal response, Natasha could sense that the sharpest of assessments were being made behind those pupils, the gateways to his complex mind.

“It _is_ a good morning, Natasha,” he finally agreed. A long pause followed while Saleh still scrutinized her face.

“Tell me, does that phrase match what you truly feel inside? Or… and forgive me for musing at this early hour- do you really feel that it is a good morning?” Saleh tested with a curious smile, his scruffy taupe hair reacting to a gust of air in a way that made him, for a brief moment, look like a wayfaring philosopher, Natasha thought. 

“Certainly! It is not without meaning! I feel blessed to get a chance to watch the beauty of nature unfold,” Natasha answered. Another long pause was laid down by Saleh, who this time studied the sunrise ahead.

“I believe you. Now, do you feel this way every morning?” Saleh questioned further, rubbing his chin.

“I do. Most of the time!”

“But, not all of the time, yes?” 

“Well… I suppose there are times when I… I still think about…” Natasha said, voice trembling as she clutched the grass beneath her hand. She felt Saleh’s hand touch her back, so lightly that she would have thought it was the wind.

“I’m sorry, Natasha. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that… I only want to know if you’re happy, is all. I worry about you. As does Ewan. And Myrrh. Especially Myrrh, you know,” Saleh soothed. “Tell me, what else can we do for you? You can’t do this alone, Natasha.”

“No, Saleh, what you are doing is more than enough. It is because of you three that I get to smile again. It’s just… it will take time to fully heal...”

“Of course. I understand. With this, time is the best way to heal. This can mean time alone, in nature. I admire your coming here to reflect, for instance. Don’t forget, though, that time with others is just as essential. As much as solitude defines my own ideals, I have established caring for Ewan and Myrrh as my first priority. And now, you as well, Natasha. I would have it no other way.” 

Saleh stood from the ground and held the robe across his body like a shield from the wind.

“I apologize for the unexpected intrusion, but there’s one thing I must say before taking leave. I noticed, Natasha, that you appear healthier. I can see, by the way you carry yourself and by the way your skin glows. Now, if you ever need anything, please reach out to me.”

“Thank you…” 

They nodded at each other, Saleh’s nod a reassuring one and Natasha’s a thankful one. 

As she watched Saleh disappear into the distance, Natasha was rendered speechless at his imparted wisdom. At the same time, she couldn’t fathom how unbelievably lucky she was to have his unyielding support. 

Truthfully, the emotions that had rippled inside of her were rivalled by a smaller, more feisty feeling that seemed foreign, in a way. She felt empty, and not in the mentally damaged way that she was used to. In resounding concurrence with this feeling, a low growl came from her stomach, giving her a hint as to what exactly she was missing. 

She peered down and noticed, for the first time, that her dress swelled out around her abdomen. As she bent forward, the soft mound split into a wave of silken rolls. With a delicate touch, she pinched one roll and wiggled it around. As Natasha felt the doughiness of this new form that had bloomed from beneath her attire, a wave of dopamine steadily ebbed throughout her system. Her mind began to dance with visions of cake, ribbons of white frosting decorated atop spongy beds with glazed blankets of red jam sitting in between. 

She didn’t understand what this sensation was, or why it made her experience an immediate rush. It was unlike her, with years spent in a vocation that advocated prudence and fought against all corporeal temptations, to be swayed by a mere confection.

A sugary, dense, delicious confection that would surely melt in her mouth…

 _Perhaps_ , Natasha thought while pursing her lips to shamefully hide her pleasure, _it was a little bit of indulgent nourishment that would fill this empty feeling. There’s nothing wrong with that, right_?

And then Natasha thought of Myrrh: how sweet it was for the shy manakete to be her personal baker. The two had enjoyed each other’s company more often after their initial meeting, and Natasha had started to look forward to seeing how Myrrh would improve her culinary skills. Whenever Natasha accepted Myrrh’s calorie-packed gifts, usually polishing them off all by herself out of overwhelming hunger and compassion, she took a mental picture of how wide the girl’s fascinated smile was. It seemed to Natasha that Myrrh found happiness in comforting her with sweets, and so she made sure to express how eternally grateful she was in between licks of her frosted fingers. 

Natasha resolved, at that moment, to spend more time with Myrrh. Not just because she loved the free dessert, but because Myrrh was missing a supportive female figure in her life.

Natasha got on her feet and yawned, cupping the pudge settled down in the middle of her dress. 

_Is this what Saleh meant by healthy? I suppose it’s healthier to have this than ribs sticking out of my chest..._

***

With a few careful raps of her knuckle against the large, wooden door, Natasha eagerly anticipated her rendezvous with Myrrh. She had reached out to the small dragon girl to schedule a baking session for just the two of them. Oftentimes Saleh and Myrrh would cook the group’s supper together, but the cleric had softly insisted that this be a “girls only” event. Plus, it would be the first time that Natasha could watch her favorite little baker properly perform her craft!

In the short time since Myrrh had begun baking for Natasha, the (physically) older woman had noted a marked improvement in the manakete’s skill. Whereas at first she was delivering slightly undercooked mounds of flour and sugar hastily compiled onto a simple serving tray, now she was concocting culinary confections that genuinely rivaled some of the Grado bakeries’ selections back home! Suddenly, still awaiting an answer at the door, Natasha froze. Reminding herself of the empire she so shamefully left behind pained her, and the notion that she had run from her problems and opted for a peaceful life in the mountains almost broke the floodgates of her tear ducts.

 _No_ , she reassured herself. _I WILL return one day. Right now I must continue my spiritual journey here._

Resolute in her convictions, Natasha refocused her mind on her little baking date with Myrrh. Just then, the door slowly opened, revealing the manakete in question, wearing an adorable purple apron that served to wipe away any negativity Natasha had been feeling in lieu of a broad and gentle smile on her ever so slightly softer visage.

“Hello, Myrrh,” she said, looking down at the girl as a matron would her child. “Are you ready to begin?”

“Mhm,” Myrrh responded bluntly. Natasha knew of course that it was not done out of malice; the two had been spending much of their free time together reading, sewing, or purely enjoying each other’s quiet company, and they had come to understand one another fairly well.

“Alright! Do you think that there may be an apron for me in here?” the cleric questioned, motioning a finger around the small yet cozy kitchen. Its stone walls and simple cooking apparatuses reminded her much of the frugality endemic to her early life as a servant of the divine. It seemed that today was simply determined to dredge up old memories…

“Yeah. Saleh usually keeps his in the closet. I’ll grab it for you,” Myrrh answered, shyly retreating back into the other room, leaving Natasha alone and occupied by her own thoughts.

_That girl is so sweet. I’m glad she decided to live here with Saleh and Ewan; she is so much less guarded than during the war._

Before Natasha knew it, Myrrh had returned with a thick, medium brown apron that she immediately recognized as Saleh’s. With a quick “thank you” and a nuzzle of Myrrh’s cheek, she began tying it around her back, only to encounter an… issue.

“ _Mmph, urgh_ …!” Natasha groaned.

“Is… something wrong, Miss Natasha?” Myrrh asked after a few seconds of watching Natasha’s strained attempts at knotting the garment.

“N-no, Myrrh. Not at all!” the chubby blonde woman stammered, her cheeks flushed from both exertion and embarrassment.

It was no secret to the four coinhabitants of Caer Pelyn that Natasha had been putting on weight; Ewan had not so subtly referred to the woman as “pleasantly plump,” earning him a stern talking to from Saleh. Natasha herself didn’t try and hide it, either. She considered it a physical indication of her journey, a means by which her body organically expressed its satisfaction with her mental progress. Some women may have chosen to wear large, baggy clothing as a means of protecting their own pride and dignity, but Natasha was different. She continued to wear her traditional cleric’s robes, their form fitting yet very stretchy nature proving useful. Unfortunately, however, Saleh’s apron was different.

Doing her best to affix the two ends of string together, Natasha felt the formation of sweat beads on her forehead and realized it simply wasn’t worth it. The increased mass of tummy flesh pushing up and out from her middle was beginning to seriously test the structural integrity of the apron, and her noticeably wider hips and extruded butt were making the entire process all the more difficult. After all, if she couldn’t get this apron on, that was just a representation of her newfound budding happiness, right? Nothing to worry herself about.

“O-oh, it’ll be fine. I don’t need to tie it anyway,” she said with a flustered grin. “Shall we get started?”

Myrrh nodded.

The baking itself was surprisingly easy; Myrrh was able to impart upon Natasha her recently gleaned wisdom, talking more in that moment than throughout the entire whole of Natasha’s living with her up until that point, and Natasha served as a quick learner. After only two hours, the pair of patissiers found themselves with two multi-tiered, brightly decorated cakes that would be sure to wow any who laid their eyes upon them.

Positioning themselves at the kitchen table, the two girls stared wide-eyed at their creations. Myrrh seemed entranced and positively prideful at their unequivocal success, but Natasha did so with a clear hunger in her eyes.

“Um, Myrrh? Would you mind it I-” Natasha started, before being swiftly interrupted by a shake of the little girl’s head, purple twintails lightly hitting her face, eliciting a small giggle from Myrrh and a warm feeling in Natasha’s chest. She quickly relented and proceeded to dig in with gusto in a show of hunger nearly unmatched by anything Myrrh had ever seen.

Her fork flew towards the cake in a flurry of quick stabs, bringing the sugary treat to her mouth at a blistering speed. As she bent forward to grab more, she felt her burgeoning belly smoosh against her thick thighs, resting heavily on her lap as it squished itself into soft, yielding folds. The wooden chair she sat in let out a few squeaks as she moved, her enlarged ass rocking back and forth and causing a multitude of jiggles to break out on its wide surface. As the food piled up in her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut in delight, her legs tensed and tightened with pleasure, and her head moved forward in anticipation of each passing piece of heaven she was consuming.

As the woman continued her masticating massacre, Myrrh looked on in awe.

_Miss Natasha REALLY likes the cake, huh? she thought, completely gobsmacked by the sheer intensity of the eating on display. I’m glad we made them. She looks so happy…_

It was another twenty minutes of feasting before Natasha finally finished.

 _Both_ cakes.

“O-ohhhh…” Natasha moaned, rubbing her turgid gut in a futile attempt to quell its incessant gurgles.

“Miss Natasha? Would you like some milk?” Myrrh inquired, the lovable squeakiness of her voice telling the larger woman that yes, she did have to acquiesce.

“Sure, honey. Maybe it will help…” she muttered, not wanting to disturb her drum tight stomach by talking too loudly, even if such a fear was unfounded.

“I’ll get you some cookies, too!” Myrrh chirped as she scurried off in search of even more food.

_Sigh, if it makes her happy, there’s no harm in - URP! - indulging a bit more, is there?_

***

Sitting by the fireplace, Natasha sipped her mug of hot cocoa. With a warm, thick blanket covering her, she wrapped her equally thick arm around Myrrh and continued snuggling the little girl in a show of motherly affection.

It had been four months since Natasha had come to live in Caer Pelyn, and her eating habits, along with her relationships, had truly blossomed. What had begun as a means through which she could forget the tragedies of her past and drown them in butter and lard had now become a way of life for the young woman.

Her favorite little baker, Myrrh, was now making a dessert solely meant for Natasha’s consumption every single night. Cookies, cakes, pies, brownies, anything with a sugary kick and a high enough fat content was being pumped into the obese cleric with fervor.

And Natasha had to admit, she was enjoying every minute of it.

But more than that, Natasha was enjoying the company. Being able to spend her nights comfortably curled up on a couch with the people she had grown close to nearby was a feeling unparalleled by almost all others. Saleh had continued mentoring both her and Ewan in the ways of Valega, and she could now confidently say that she was persevering in distancing herself from many of her earthly desires. Very infrequently now did she worry herself with complex and damaging thoughts of what could have been. It was nice being able to share in a healthy optimism for the future with others again, which brought her mind back to the present, wherein she lay with her snuggle buddy in quiet rapture, cloaked by the warm, gentle flame of the fireplace.

Myrrh’s soft snoring coupled with the heavy snowfall in the nighttime air instilled in Natasha a sense of joy she would treasure forever. Drifting off to sleep just as her little sleeping companion had earlier, the sensation of Myrrh’s tiny hand lightly squeezing one of her love handles prompted her to give her body a quick once over.

While she was not currently dressed in her sacred robes, she knew that they were constantly being stretched to their limits now. She had always considered the elastic material unbreakable, but it seemed that her rapidly expanding waistline had other plans. Her surging stomach had expanded so much that it now comfortably overflowed her waistband, flopping against her legs during any and all activity.

She also noted just how much softer her face had gotten. She had always been graced with a pleasant, nurturing countenance, but its current softness could not be overstated, her chin having grown a twin, and her cheeks bulging noticeably from their original positions months ago.

Natasha frankly liked the softness that came with her larger, bulkier body, but if there was one thing she inwardly complained of, it was her breasts’ pathetically paltry growth in comparison. While she had to make herself new panties a number of times thus far, she only had to increase the band size of her bras. Zero alterations to her cup size had been made, and while sure, her boobs _had_ grown - they were currently bulging out of the aforementioned pitifully small cups - it was still slightly disappointing that so much of her had grown and yet her breasts still refused.

But what she could most certainly not say the same for was the absolutely massive growth of her ass.

While she was clearly not gifted in her growth up top, Natasha’s butt had utterly exploded with the weight, giving her an overexaggerated pear shape. Her robes were distended in the back so much that once she took them off to rest she could see the frayed fabric where her humongous hindquarters stretched the material. When eating (which was more frequent now than ever), she could feel her wide, wide hips sinking off the edges of her ominously groaning chair, the big, lumpy fat deposits succumbing to gravity’s influence. It was the primary recipient of her newly added poundage by a long shot, and it made its presence known during any and all activities she performed, but… the sheer enormity of her ass felt kind of… good, though.

Moving around her new home, feeling her titanic cheeks wobble violently behind her now 350 pound body, her typical graceful walk morphed into an unintentionally sexy sashay of a waddle, knocking things over with a bump of her fatty hips, it all felt so… _right_. She was big, she was soft, she was cuddly, and she loved it. It was part of why Natasha was finally close to being able to say that she was actually happy.

Feeling her big, soft belly rise and fall in rhythm with her breaths, Myrrh’s face planted on its squishy surface, Natasha smiled. Awash with contentment, she joined the dragon in her rest.

***

Caer Pelyn was kissed with a final dusting of snow, and within a short time, the waning old man winter had bequeathed its throne to its young successor, a new spring. Flora and fauna returned to the quiet mountain village and once again colored the land. 

Natasha sat at a table with her arms resting on her stomach, staring outside at the fruits born by the new season. She wistfully massaged the top of her bulging belly, which undulated out into two floppy shelves: the top ridge softly settled upon the bottom, which had blanketed her continental thighs. In between them was a wide crease where it became clear that her dress had completely taken on the shape of her folded, hanging pudge. The extra coat of blubber she had put on reminded her of winter, a time she greatly missed. Gone were the nights when she could lay by the fireplace with a cup of hot cocoa in hand, lulled to sleep by the quiet crackles and pops of the fireplace. She closed her eyes and envisioned the typical winter night:

Ewan laid on a rug with his arms and legs sprawled as if his energy fizzled out in the middle of an excited gesture. Saleh sat in the corner, his face dimly lit as he studied parchments and occasionally glanced up to make sure everyone was fine. Myrrh always took the same position, curled up against Natasha’s side like a kitten. Her heated cheek, glowing pink from her expeditions in the snow, smushed down on the mother-figure’s belly. With heavy eyelids and a full heart, Natasha brushed Myrrh purple hair aside and gently placed the back of her hand on the little forehead to make sure the mankete wasn’t catching any colds. Seeing Myrrh’s wings flutter and hearing her tiny breaths add to the tranquil ambiance, Natasha was able to sleep a little bit better herself.

Natasha was brought back to reality as she was stirred by the long gurgles coming from below. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the sun had started to shine right where her belly nearly pressed against the table.

She focused again on what she was initially distracted from, gripping her quill and dipping it in an inkwell. Then, she brought the utensil down onto a piece of paper, recounting both the sentimental memories of winter and her enlivened hopes for spring in a neat script.

_Winter was delightful here at Caer Pelyn. But, I look forward to the spring, and hope it will bring my soul further guidance. I feel like I’ve lived here my whole life now._

Natasha paused and thought about Grado, her home. She controlled the trembling of her hand and continued.

I realize that I cannot stay here forever, no matter the connection I have formed with this land. I fear that my presence belongs in Grado. However, the bonds I have built will make it difficult to depart. I don’t… want to leave… I want to watch Ewan climb trees. And stroll through the fields with Saleh. And pick berries with Myrrh…

One elbow resting on the table as she clutched her forehead, Natasha rubbed her temples and stared down at her journal, conflicted whether to choose between smiling or frowning. After taking a quick sip of milk tea, she leaned forward to grab from a plate of butter cookies that Myrrh had recently made, hoping the golden treats would clear her mind.

She swiped a stack of three crumbly cookies, too distracted to notice that the edge of the table lodged itself into the deep slot between her belly folds. And when she lurched back, the sloshing wave of her ass slammed into the ill-fated chair until the four legs were buckling like flimsy plastic straws. 

Hearing the threatening splintering grow louder as the platform valiantly hoisted her wobbling, derriere, Natasha put a hand over her mouth. A brushstroke of pink on her chubby cheeks darkened with each creak, and she noticed that nearly all traces of wood were hidden by her sleek ivory curtain of jiggling hips. Adorning the outer limit of the fatty belt was a pattern of little cellulite lumps, clearly visible as her dress had clung to her skin. Natasha pinched the elastic garb between two fingernails and attempted to loosen its grasp, but the cloth snapped back and nipped her hips with a sharp smack. Natasha’s breaths became steadily more fanatical, but not in a way that accentuated anxiety. Rather, Natasha found the sights, sounds and sensations of her body straining the limits of furniture and clothing to be… electrifying. 

To think, it had been nearly a year ago when her frail, twiglike figure barely filled _half_ of a seat. Now, her buttcheeks alone were swallowing the chair whole, a few pounds short of demolishing the whole thing and slamming down onto the floor. If Natasha were not so enamored by her own meteoric weight gain, she would be admiring the unassuming chair for doing so well in holding her robed curves. She hurriedly stuffed another cookie in her mouth in the hopes that more sugar would help her obscene dream come true: that her butt would expand and expand until it was the size of the carpet spread about the whole room.

The symphony of gurgling and creaking making her drunk with gluttony, Natasha failed to hear two pairs of stomping feet rush into the room until Ewan and Myrrh popped up on either side of her. 

“Hi, Natasha! Um, your cheeks sure look extra colorful today!” Ewan blurted.

Natasha gasped and cleared her throat, but within seconds, her motherly instincts turned on, saving her from gorging even further.

“Oh, good afternoon, Ewan!” Natasha hummed, ruffling the boy’s wild, fiery hair. Most boys his age would be quick to reject affection, but he leaned forward and stood on his tip-toes. There was a special touch to Natasha’s love that made even the most defiant of people remain at her side.

“And good afternoon, Myrrh!” Natasha gingerly rubbed her back, relieved of all stress as the dragon girl flashed an adoring expression with her sparkling eyes.

“What’cha doin? Writing a book?” Ewan asked, tilting his head to try to read the writing. 

“Stop looking, Ewan!” Myrrh interrupted with concern behind her voice. “You didn’t ask if you could read it…”

“Oh, oops. I guess so. Sorry, Natasha, I didn’t mean it! But, uh, what’s it about, if you don’t mind me asking?” Ewan apologized, scratching his head.

“Don’t be troubled, Ewan. I would never wish to quell your curiosity, “Natasha said while calmly folding the paper and stuffing it within the neck of her dress. She made sure to give Myrrh a gentle shoulder squeeze to thank her. “It would be wrong for me to hide this from you two. It’s… it’s hard for me to say this, but I might take a trip back to my home someday...perhaps soon...” Natasha tried to hold up her grin, but her heart took a beating as she switched between the disappointed faces of Ewan and Myrrh.

“Wait, you can’t do that!” Ewan shouted. “You’re a part of our family now! You can’t just…” 

“Ewan…it will only be a short trip. I’ll come back.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I promise…”

Without a word, Ewan buried his face into Natasha’s shoulder, his body getting lost in a sea of rippling fat. After releasing from the embrace, he emerged with a spirited, yet still obviously disturbed expression.

“Good! I hope you realize that we love you Natasha. Life wouldn’t be the same for Saleh, Myrrh and me if you left us forever…”

Her eyes welling up with tears, Natasha took the boy’s hand and brushed her thumb back and forth on his knuckles.

“I would never abandon you all. I will make my way back here when the time comes,” She whispered. “But please, Ewan. Don’t tell Saleh. I will let him know on my own time.”

Ewan nodded, and unsure of how else to react by being hit with such sudden news, he emotionally fled the room. Natasha clutched her chest, worried that she had cut too deep into the boy’s heart, and then turned to Myrrh. The manakete had remained silent throughout all of this, and Natasha could tell by her quivering lip that was exerting herself to keep her emotions intact.

“Myrrh, honey…” Natasha beckoned the girl into a hug, taking her head and placing it on her shoulder. Myrrh sunk into Natasha’s stomach, her torso cushioned by the bloated stairway of fat rolls.

“I don’t want you to leave…” Myrrh murmured with a crack in her quiet voice, nuzzling her head against the soft fabric. 

“Oh, Myrrh. I-I’m not going anywhere right now… there’s so much more I need to do with you...”

Natasha released Myrrh, and saw how her face was still wrought with unease.

“I don’t know, Myrrh… I’m not sure if I can leave your baking when it makes Grado’s finest cooks look like amateurs!” Natasha beamed.

As Myrrh wiped her eyes with an arm, her frown was chipped away by the compliment, and she began to giggle incessantly, dragging Natasha into belly-jiggling laughter with her.

“Hey, Myrrh?” Natasha started, lightly stirring the cheered-up girl by her shoulders. “We are going to make this the best spring of your life!”

“Oh! Um. I’m not sure, miss Natasha… I’ve lived a long time…through a lot of springs” Myrrh bantered with a deadpan tone that juxtaposed against her uncontrollable grinning, although she couldn’t stop herself from squeaking a meek, guilty “ _I’m kidding_ ” that simply made Natasha’s heart melt.

Still, the radiant cleric played along and put on a fake face of offended astonishment, which didn’t last long before her belly and butt trembled from more laughter.

At that moment, the burdensome worries of Grado escaped her mind. 

***

As Natasha finished tying up one of Myrrh’s twintails, the girl wouldn’t stop squirming. The mirror in front of the two reflected both figures, and it was particularly difficult to ignore how Natasha’s hips extended far out of the frame. 

“What’s wrong, hun?” Natasha asked. She ended her question with a hesitant tone because, in the mirror, she spotted a smile on Myrrh’s face that didn’t quite fit with her twitchy movements. 

“Your belly’s tickling my back, miss Natasha!” Myrrh laughed.

“Oh, sorry, Myrrh! I didn’t realize! Well, I’m almost done with-”

Natasha’s apology was interrupted by a prolonged, bubbly growl that rumbled from her stomach and ran a vibration throughout Myrrh’s back, 

Myrrh broke the ensuing silence as she twirled around and looked up at the woman with a riveted gaze.

“Y-you sound hungry, miss Natasha! I really hope you’ll enjoy my surprise for the picnic today. I spent a lot of time on it,” Myrrh spilled, anxiously gripping the bottom of her dress with both hands. 

“A surprise? You know I would like anything you make. But, Myrrh, you don’t have to feel obligated to keep cooking for me. I know it’s a lot of work for you, sweetheart...” Natasha suggested, although it was hard to hide the hints of excitement budding from her chubby cheeks.

“No, it’s fine!” Myrrh assured. “I wouldn’t want to do anything else with my time. Besides, I like to see my food make you happy! Because… because I know how much you were hurting when you first arrived...” 

“Thank you, Myrrh. I...I’ll meet you outside, ok? I’m sure the others are waiting.”

Myrrh nodded and scuttled out of the room, leaving Natasha to examine her getup for the planned day trip. For once, she had changed out of her habit into a flowing, sleeveless sundress, which was also pearly in color. She had sewn it herself to ensure that it would be large enough to contain her curves, but it looked as if the bottom had been dragged up due to her expansive bottom half overstepping the boundaries of the stitchwork. This led to her fatty legs being revealed, the hunks of meaty white flesh jammed against each other in a way that made chafing inevitable. Her belly was dangerously close to peeking out from underneath, and while the dress was still relatively loose, the blubbery, sloping banks of fat were still clearly jutting out at the front with jiggling outlines to prove it. Fortunately, the dress was perfect for letting air flow along her body, something that would be necessary for a late spring day. Natasha fixed a wide-brimmed sun hat onto her head, her golden cascade of wavy hair rolling down from the charming cross-hatched accessory and past her soft sea blue eyes. Resting her arms on her gut, she surveyed her reflection up and down, a natural smile spreading on her face as she came to love her look. 

***

Tremors rang through the ground as it was forced to endure the cumbersome stamps that brought down 500 pounds of swaying, clapping flesh. Natasha’s heavy stride paved the path with sole-shaped imprints every time she took a step. Any branch in the gorgeous walking wall of fat’s path was just asking to be snapped in two. Not able to see what was immediately ahead since her belly obscured her vision, Natasha occasionally felt a crunch of wood beneath her feet, and took rosy-cheeked pride in knowing how _groundbreaking_ her weight had become, despite the embarrassing ruckus that it had otherwise created in the hushed forest.

Bringing up the rear, Natasha’s shelf ass hung out behind her and took up space that was equivalent to three normal-sized people lined up, acting like a massive umbrella that shielded whole communities of bugs and weeds below from the beating sun. The huggable cheeks, each one bloated to the size of an exercise ball, smoothly rubbed against each other as Natasha moved along the ground. The bottom-heavy cleric’s elation took greater leaps as she could feel the dense heaps of fat, products of her constant dessert-binges, reeling from behind and knocking into bushes at her sides. If she were to slip and fall onto her butt, it might’ve very well carved the ground a new fissure in addition to two gaping craters.

Natasha fanned herself with one hand, partially because of the rising temperature, but also because of the rousing self-appraisal of her fattened body. 

“Saleh, *huff*, are we almost there?” She panted.

Saleh walked in front of Natasha for several reasons: 

There was absolutely no space for him to be beside her. If he had taken the chance, Natasha’s active hips, made into a plush weapon with her exaggerated trudge, would likely bump him right into the bushes.

He did not dare to be behind her either. If he had, he could end up permanently pinned by her fair-skinned adiposity if she stumbled and fell backwards. Also… since Natasha was essentially all ass from behind, it would be nearly impossible to not stare at the hypnotic wobbling, even if just by accident. Saleh, a gentleman through and through, felt it wrong to view Natasha from such a position, although he would never purposefully take a look at her that way. 

So Saleh led the way, looking back every few minutes to make sure Natasha was faring well. Slightly ahead of the two adults were Myrrh and Ewan, travelling at a much more energetic pace. 

“Hang on, Natasha. It will only be a short while longer. Do you require water, or a break? Don’t worry about those two. I can trust Myrrh not to go too far ahead. She’ll hold Ewan back,” Saleh said, facing Natasha. 

Natasha had already known that of Myrrh. Already during their travels, she had seen the concerned girl compulsively turn her head to check on her, even more frequently than Saleh. 

“No… I’ll keep going! I feel great!” 

Natasha took notice of Saleh’s face subtly grimacing in doubt. 

“Saleh, I know what you’re thinking. Do you think I’m getting too large?”

“N-no!” Saleh stuttered defensively, stopping in the middle of the trail. “You seem to have no qualms with your physique. At least, that’s what I’ve seen. But, do you… not like your body? Perhaps I should have said something sooner?”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Saleh...” Natasha reassured with a soothing tone while catching her breath. “Yes, I am confident in my body, even if it may not be what I’m accustomed to. I see it as a symbol of how my emotions have been mended since I began living here. But, Saleh? I’m afraid I do need your advice on something.” 

“What is that?” 

“I… I’ve been thinking about going back to Grado. The thought has been on my mind for some time now. I feel as if a clock is ticking down in my head, getting louder every day.”

“I see. if you must leave, Natasha, do not let us hold you back from going home.” Saleh said after a brief expression of shock.

“But, there’s something else Saleh. I believe that _this_ is my true home…” Natasha sniffled, looking at Saleh deep in the eyes. “There is nothing for me back in Grado. Perhaps I will someday have the desire to pilgrimage there and tend to others, as it was once my calling. But, now, the louder calling within my heart is telling me to remain here. May I please stay, Saleh?”

Saleh hesitated, and begrudgingly so. His ideologies were built upon impartiality, and letting one decide for themselves upon their own volition. But, the way Natasha’s eyes and speech softened at the mention of Caer Pelyn made him realize that she needed his support in the form of a certain answer.

“Natasha, you have had an indelible mark on our home, and... you have become family. So, you may take residence here for as long as you’d like. And if that means for the rest of your life… well, that is what Ewan, Myrrh and I would only hope for.”

To Saleh’s surprise, Natasha began to walk again. He noticed a new sense of purpose in her brilliant azure eyes as she came closer.

“ _Then, I will. Thank you_ ,” she whispered, weaving her hand into Saleh’s. His arm stiffened at first, since he had rarely been used to such close physical intimacy. He quickly understood, though, that he didn’t need to say anything more to Natasha, nor did she to him. All he needed to do was give her a devoted grip to let her know that she was welcomed. That she was at home.

***

Natasha patted her stomach and emitted a satisfied groan, her butt acting as a natural balance as she reclined. She was accompanied by Myrrh, the both of them relaxing on a blanket after they had finished their picnic meal along with Ewan and Saleh. Natasha’s buttcheeks engulfed most of the tarp and crammed it deep into the earth, leaving Myrrh with a single corner to claim, but the manakete would readily take the grass as her seat if it meant keeping Natasha as comfortable as possible. In the distance, it appeared as if Ewan was sprinting in the open field while Saleh watched on like an amused parent.

“Looks like the boys are having fun!” Natasha said. “Phew... I’d rather relax after that meal. Wouldn’t you, Myrrh?”

“Mhm! This is really comfy, too,” Myrrh replied, crossing her legs. 

A look of sudden realization took form on her face, and she began sifting through several empty picnic baskets, whose contents mostly ended up in Natasha’s stomach. Natasha curiously sat up and raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you looking for?”

“Remember what I told you earlier? About the surprise? I almost forgot,” Myrrh mumbled. “Hm. Which one was it in again? Ah, here!”

Myrrh faced Natasha with a large basket and set it in between them. She then lifted the lid and took 6 individual pies out, neatly lining them up one by one. 

Natasha watched in awe as her vision was filled with an assembly of brightly colored desserts. The picnic blanket became home to a kaleidoscope of dark blues, reds, and purples that hid underneath intricately braided, lightly browned crusts. Natasha’s stomach reacted by crying out for the pies in a vigorous bubbling, prompting Natasha to shift her whole body to get a closer look.

“Myrrh! You did all of this just for me?” Natasha marveled, nearly drooling at the manakete’s sugar-dusted creations. 

“Yup, I spent almost all day preparing these yesterday! I wanted to thank you for staying with us. G-go ahead! There’s two blueberry, two strawberry, and two blackberry. All for you, miss Natasha.”

“Myrrh! That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! These look so, so delicious-” 

She wasted no time placing a napkin in her lap and grabbing a fork, intending to consume the generous gifts with proper etiquette. But, as her stare glued to her first target, she felt the chains of her couth disposition breaking. Giving into her temptations, she abandoned the eating utensil and seized a slice by hand, starting with the blueberry and ravenously sizing up the fruit-filling as if her stomach had forgotten about the ingested stockpile of food from minutes before.

Diving in mouth-first, the smooth crust hit the bottom of her tongue. As she chewed the confection, tart notes hit her the sides of her mouth, naturally causing her eyes to close and head to tilt out of sweet bliss. Before she knew it, she was shoveling in piece after piece until her cheeks were bulging with swirls of blueberry and flaky pastry. Eventually, her hands plunged into an empty dish, so she again peeped at the lineup from a half-open eye and moved on to the next flavor without pausing. Sugary strawberries entered the fray, trails of the thick crimson glaze running down her lips as she started to wield one slice in each hand. Delicate sounds of contentment escaped her mouth along with a few stray crumbs that flew onto the blanket below. Soon enough, the blackberries and their runny juices flooded her palate, finally blending the trifecta of fresh fruits together. 

Almost halfway between finishing the sixth pie, Natasha focused from her food fantasy back to reality, where she saw Myrrh sneaking engrossed, yet sheepish peeks at her. Natasha peered at her messy fingertips and then down at her dress, where she had been painted with jam and juice around the pristine cloth covering her belly. What only Myrrh could see was that multicolored smudges had glossed Natasha’s lips and cheeks like edible makeup.

“ _Oh my goodness_ …” Natasha uttered as she scanned the syrupy warzone. 

“I- **urrrrrrp** \- o-oh!” Natasha expelled a long burp, her voice jumping an octave at the surprise. 

Myrrh mouth widened into an astonished grin. 

“ _W-wow_! Um... I think that color looks nice on you, miss Natasha!” Myrrh teased, trying to calm the cleric. 

Natasha’s embarrassment lasted for about a second until she pivoted her attention to just how clear the changes in Myrrh were.

Myrrh had abandoned her serious personality and was transformed into a whole new girl. One who laughed, played, and most importantly, enjoyed life. They had both changed each other, and so there was no reason at all for Natasha to be ashamed. 

“Myrrh?” 

“Miss Natasha, I’m sorry if I...”

“I’ll never leave you… ok?” Natasha affirmed with misty eyes. 

“W-wait, really? Are you sure? I was scared that any day now, you would…”

Unable to hold herself back, Myrrh brushed the pie tins aside and ran into Natasha, throwing her arms around the cleric’s neck. 

Feeling Myrrh squeeze her back adoringly, Natasha realized how selfish it was to ever consider leaving.

It was time to settle down… her spiritual journey was nearly at a close…

***

Moving had become difficult for Natasha; as she skyrocketed into the upper echelons of extreme obesity, her legs became increasingly overburdened, no doubt due to their sheer girth.

Finally needing to upsize her bra again - something that the cleric bragged to herself about - she was still somewhat disappointed by her breasts. On any other woman they would be considered gigantic, two watermelon sized tits that nearly reached the size of her own head. But on _Natasha’s_ body? They were tiny.

As she expected, her belly continued to expand in earnest, officially passing her knees and seeming unwilling to stop there. Every labored step she took not only caused the entire cottage to rumble in protest, but also caused her fat-swaddled knees to knock against her astronomical apron of a tummy. She enjoyed it most other times, however; using it as a mattress for Myrrh or as a table for her sweet treats was always nice.

Even the minutia of her body had fully embraced their softer, lard-laden forms. Her face was now graced with three chins, a set of chipmunk cheeks, and a permanent squint. One could still see her beautiful baby blues should they look for them, but they were buried underneath considerable amounts of blubber. The same went for her fingers and toes, the stubby digits losing some of their dexterity in favor of padding, being covered by the rings of fat around her wrists and ankles, respectively.

But, as seemed ordained by the divine, Natasha couldn’t forget just how enormous her backside had become.

What once had been a petite and firm rump owned by a bony, frail woman, was now a mammoth monument to hedonism that almost eclipsed the couch in size. Each cheek alone was already too big, sagging, and _heavy_ for a single chair. She now needed three whenever she mustered up the energy to sit at the kitchen table to eat, and even then there was considerable overhang. In fact, the typical seating configuration had to be altered entirely, giving Natasha her own individual side of the table, her three housemates crowding around the other and still taking up less space.

It was then, on one fateful night more than a year after leaving Grado behind, that Natasha awoke from a food coma-induced nap because of hunger. The nearly 1,000 pound woman felt her belly gurgle in anticipation of more food, visibly rumbling and waking Myrrh. The young dragon had become accustomed to sleeping on Natasha’s waterbed stomach, as it provided her with a warm, smooth, and soft place to rest. It also helped that its surface area was far larger than she was.

Slowly rising from her slumber, Myrrh realized the implications immediately.

“Hngh... ahhh, Miss Natasha...? Do you need something to eat?” she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes in the process.

“That would be lovely dear, but do not rush yourself, please,” Natasha whispered. In the past she may have hidden her latent desire for food, but now she reveled in it.

Myrrh quickly went to the kitchen in Natasha’s stead, evidently aware that trying to raise the half ton cleric from the couch would be an exercise in futility.

The intervening time was torture for Natasha. The time she could go between meals was very small nowadays; she never once complained - she thought doing so would be rude - but she still felt the hunger pangs eating away at her within seconds.

In an attempt to quell the raging beast she called her belly, Natasha rubbed its surface gently, watching the ensuing waves of adipose ebb and flow like the ocean in front of her. She felt the front of it wobble against the couch, its massive frame dipping beyond just filling her lap, going as far as to slump off of the front of the overworked piece of furniture.

“Phew! Here you go, Miss Natasha!” Myrrh chirped excitedly.

“Thank you, huff, sweetie,” Natasha said, slightly out of breath from the basic act of retrieving a tray of food.

 _She’s grown so much... I’m so very proud of her_ , she thought. And she was right; Myrrh had opened up considerably during Natasha’s year at Caer Pelyn. The originally solemn, stoic young girl had flourished with a maternal figure in her life, blossoming into someone more open, honest, and happy than ever before. And Natasha could say the same for herself, too...

“ _Mmm~_ , Myrrh, honey, this is - _mmph!_ \- amazing!” the monstrously fat woman praised, making sure to not mar her tent-sized white dress with crumbs or stains, her embarrassing display at their picnic flashing into her mind.

The manakete grinned widely, an adorably cute blush emerging on her cheeks.

“Th-thank you, Miss Natasha! Please, let me know if you want any more,” she offered, proud to provide her big, fat mother figure with all the food she’d ever want.

Natasha nodded her head in confirmation, her slew of chins bouncing against each other in a jiggly, bombastic motion.

“Oh, and supper will be ready soon, I think. Saleh and Ewan are making it right now.”

Still engrossed by her “small snack,” Natasha once more only nodded her head, the raising of her eyebrows indicating her surprise that the two had returned. They had recently gone out on a little field trip, something about testing Ewan’s capabilities with his tomes.

***

BOOM!

BOOM!

The telltale rattling of everything not tied down in the cottage informed Saleh and Ewan that their newest housemate was coming in for supper.

Wedging herself through the recently widened door, Natasha’s gargantuan belly entered the room four steps before the rest of her did. Looking like it was dangerously close to grazing against the floor, the pale sack of fat violently shook underneath her dress.

“Hello, Natasha. I see you’re well; I’m glad,” Saleh claimed, his usual gentle demeanor and kind eyes deepening the crimson shade on Natasha’s jowls.

“Yeah! You look great!” Ewan exclaimed before promptly shutting his mouth, as he realized he had just put his foot in it.

“Huff, huff, yes - phew - I’m very well...” the colossal cleric groaned as she approached her trio of chairs, grateful for Myrrh’s assistance in getting around. She was always hovering around Natasha, doing her best to ease the gigantic payload that the humongous healer carried. That little girl was so helpful!

Planting her gigantic butt on the wooden seats, loud, labored creaks were immediately heard, but no one was even remotely surprised.

After helping Natasha in raising her elephantine asscheeks onto the chairs, Myrrh looked on incredulously at the bubbles of fat that pushed through the backs, their softness well known to the child but impressive nonetheless.

“Th-this looks fantastic, you two,” Natasha said, staring open mouthed at the veritable feast placed on her half of the table. By this point it went without saying for the family that whatever meal was being prepared would have to be more than doubled in order to satisfy Natasha’s seemingly insatiable hunger.

But before she could once again gorge herself on more food than could feed a typical family of six, the incessant creaking hit a fever pitch.

Crrrrrk...

SNAP!

And just like that, Natasha was sent tumbling to the ground. She had finally done it; her behemoth backside had grown so big and distended in its form that it shattered three entire chairs to pieces all by itself. The pear-shaped woman felt a rush of euphoria as she hit the floor, saved from any and all injury by a mass of fat that lifted her more than a foot into the air. Her bloated booty jiggled and wobbled nonstop, hypnotically sloshing back and forth in all its loose, flabby glory.

“Natasha! Are you alright?” Saleh asked worriedly, his usual calmness overrun by anxiety over her safety.

But Natasha just laughed.

She finally realized. She didn’t need to return to Grado; it was the empire that she lived in for so long and put so much effort into rebuilding, but it was no longer her home. Home was where she could live out her days with the people she loved, where she could gorge herself senseless on fattening, saccharine sweets to her heart’s content, where she could do as she pleased with no one to judge her.

Natasha knew that she owed her life to so many people in the Empire. Without them, she would certainly not be alive today. However, she need not remain beholden to them; she was her own woman now, one who could stand on her own two feet (with help) and live an independent life.

For the first time in her life, Natasha could say she was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep my endnotes brief for once! One last thing: 
> 
> I will likely be writing more of this kind of content in the future, but don't worry, I will be back with more futa x female smut soon! I have _lots_ of ideas for stories!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
